Visiting Mobius
by Brony500
Summary: Darkness decides to take Luna to Mobius to meet his parents but he isn't sure how she will react to his homeworld.


_**Visiting Mobius**_

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or any of its characters nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. My Little Pony is property of Hasbro Studios and Sonic is owned by SEGA. All I own are my OCs and the plot.

A/N: To understand this story you may want to read my other story **Disaster in Equestria **otherwise you may be confused. 

**Chapter 1: Departure**

It was a beautiful day in the land of Equestria. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the pegasus ponies planned on keeping it that way all week. It was almost a normal day for everypony, everypony that is except for Princess Luna. She was very nervous about today for she was about to visit her coltfriend's homeworld Mobius. The mobian in question Darkness the Hedgehog, was doing his best to calm Luna down. "I promise you Luna you'll be fine." Darkness said for the fifth time. Luna still looked anxious. "I know but, what if your parents disapprove of me? I don't know what they are like." Darkness smiled warmly at his marefriend and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, my parents are very nice and they'll love you." Luna cracked a small smile. She was still nervous but Darkness always had a knack for calming her down when things got stressful.

Celestia was a little hesitant at first when Luna told her she was going to meet Darkness's parents and would be gone for at least two to three days. Luna explained to her sister that she really wanted to do this and felt that it was important that she meet them. Celestia pondered this for a moment and finally agreed. Darkness wasted no time in making sure the chaos emeralds would be safe during his visit to Mobius. He kept one with him and left the other six with Telecose. He knew that he could count on his psychic friend to keep the gems safe and after a quick goodbye to all his mobian, and equine friends he rejoined Luna at the castle. "Are you ready Luna?" Darkness asked. Luna gave a grin. "As ready as I'll ever be." "Ok then" Darkness raised his green emerald into the air and it began to glow. "As Sonic would say, LETS DO IT TO IT! CHAOS RIFT!" With those final words a portal opened and Darkness and Luna stepped through it and were on their way to Mobius. When they arrived they were a bit surprised that the portal opened outside the city of New Mobotropolis. "Oops my bad." Darkness said with embarrassment. "I guess it still has a few kinks to work out" Luna giggled a bit at her coltfriend's mistake. "It's quite alright. At least we arrived in the right dimension." Darkness smiled. "Your right. That is a plus. Let's get into the city and make our way to my parent's house. You can meet them and we can drop our bags off.

**Chapter 2: Meting the Hero's Parents**

Luna looked at the modest home in front of her. It looked very well kept and quaint to say the least. All in all it was about what she'd expected. "It's a very nice place Darkness. You were very lucky to grow up in a place like this." Luna said with a smile. Darkness smiled back at her. "Yeah. I guess a huge castle like yours can get lonely from time to time." Even though Darkness lived here before he relocated to Equestria, he didn't feel comfortable just barging into his parent's house so he knocked first. "Coming." A sweet voice came from the inside. The door opened to reveal a peach colored echidna that Darkness knew all too well. He walked up to her and embraced her. "Hi mom." he said as he pulled away. "It's great to see you." The echidna beamed. "Darkness! Oh look at you, you look so handsome." She then looked at the mare standing just behind her son. "You must be Luna, the girl Darkness wrote about in that letter. It's so nice to finally meet you." Luna smiled nervously. "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Hedgehog." The echidna smiled. "Oh please dear you can just call me Tikal. After all I want you to feel welcome here." Darkness was happy that his mom and Luna hit it off so well. He was hoping that his dad would do the same. "Hey mom, is dad home?" Darkness inquired. "I was hoping I could introduce Luna to both of you." "Oh, yes dear, he's in the living room." Tikal said. "Why don't you come in and set your bags down." Luna smiled at this. She was astonished at Tikal's hospitality. Darkness walked into the living room where his father Shadow the Hedgehog was reading a book. "Hey dad." Darkness said. Shadow immediately put down his book and embraced his son. Darkness pulled away and introduced his father to Luna. "So this is Luna." Shadow said with one of his rare smiles. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. How are you likening Mobius so far?"Luna smiled seeing how friendly the older hedgehog was being. "It's very nice, a bit more developed then Equestria and it will take some getting used to but the city is very charming." "Well Darkness why don't you show Luna around a bit and I'll give you a call when dinners ready." Tikal said with a smile. Darkness lit up at the proposal."That's an excellent idea." "I would love that." Luna said with and excited bounce. With that the two left the house and headed toward the center of the city.

As the day gave way to sunset Darkness's phone went off as his mother called him. Once he hung up he put his arm around Luna and warped back to his parent's house. Since Luna was a vegetarian by nature Darkness was worried that his mother had fixed something of the meat variety. Tikal however was one step ahead and had made delightful pasta dish seasoned with a bit of garlic and topped with onions. Darkness was glad his mother had taken that into consideration. Luna would have been horrified if his mother had put a steak on the table. Luckily Tikal had the foresight to cook something that they all could enjoy. After dinner they all sat down and watched some television witch Luna was intrigued by considering television didn't exist in Equestria. Night soon fell and Shadow and Tikal headed off to bed. Luna looked up at the night sky puzzled. "Darkness I have a question." Darkness looked at her. "What is it?" "How does the sun set and moon rise without magic in your world?" Luna was very curious about that. She thought that day and night could only come about through magic. Darkness smiled and explained how the planet rotated around the sun and how the moon orbited the earth as the planet spun around as well. Luna looked a Darkness like he had grown a third eye but decided to let it go. Darkness yawned. "Well I don't know about you Luna but I'm beat. I'm headed for bed, feel free to join me when you want. Darkness bit goodnight to his marefriend and walked upstairs. Luna continued to gaze at the night sky amazed at how different it was but still has some familiarity to it.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Sonic**

The next morning after breakfast Darkness decided to take Luna to the Lake of Rings. After all many chao called the lake home and he was sure Luna would love them. He didn't know anypony who didn't love the chao. On their way however a blue blur flew by right in front of them succeeding in blowing Luna's crown off her head. Darkness picked it up and gave it back to her. "What in my sister's name was that?" Luna asked surprised as she levitated her crown back to her head. Darkness groaned. " That Luna, would be Sonic the Hedgehog. He's Owen's dad and is the fastest thing alive in this world. Now he can be a bit overwhelming so be prepared." Sonic ran back and stopped in front of them. "Well if it isn't Darkness how've ya been? It's been too long." "Hey Sonic. You know its only been about 3 months and by your standards that's not long at all." Sonic brushed it off with his usual "Eh whatever." He then took notice of the blue mare with his rival's son. "Hey who's this with you?" Luna, who was a bit bewildered at Sonic's behavior regained her composure and introduced herself to the speedy hedgehog. "I'm Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic." Sonic chuckled a bit. "Wow she's awfully polite." Darkness smirked. "Well she is a princess. She kinda has to be." Sonic stopped dead when he heard that. "You're kidding right?" "Afraid not." Darkness said with a chuckle. As far as he was concerned even if they didn't get to the lake it would be an interesting day.

Thankfully Sonic decided to split after a few more awkward moments. Darkness and Luna continued on to the lake. Luna wondered how Sonic knew Darkness as well as he did. Sure Sonic's son was a friend of his but she was sure there was more to it than that. "Darkness?" Luna asked. "What?" He said back. "How is Sonic connected with your family?" Darkness Looked back at Luna. "Well aside from the fact that my friend is his son, he and my dad have always been rivals. I guess they're more like friendly rivals now though." Luna nodded. "Ah, I see. So he's always been competing with your father?" Darkness laughed a bit. "Yeah. Mostly they race each other. It hardly gets violent." Finally they reached the Lake of Rings. It was as beautiful as ever but as soon a Luna saw the Chao she let out an adorable squee and trotted over to them. The chao took to her quite well despite her being a foreigner. Darkness watched as his marefriend played with the chao and relaxed enjoying the nice weather. He knew that they would eventually have to head back to Equestria but that wasn't until tomorrow and they had all day. He truly had missed his homeworld and was glad he could return whenever he wanted. He was also pleased that Luna was enjoying herself. He was afraid it would be too big of a culture shock to her, what with all the technology Mobius had, but she handled it well is seemed.

**Chapter 4: The Market**

After awhile Darkness realized he was hungry and asked Luna if she wanted lunch. Luna realized she could use something to eat as well so they headed for the house. When they got there Darkness prepared a fruit salad for the both of them. Apples, oranges, grapes, grapefruits, pears, and some watermelon all came together to make a very nice combination of flavors. After lunch they set out again this time to the market place. Darkness hadn't been there for awhile and was interested to see what was new. To his dismay not much had changed, Luna however was loving it although some mobians were giving her strange looks as they had never seen an equestrian pony before. Luna paid it no mind as she approached a jewelry store. Now Luna wasn't one for overly excessive jewels so she just browsed. Darkness however had his eye on a particular piece. It was a gold band with a center diamond and two sapphires one each side. Luna turned to leave but noticed Darkness hadn't moved. "Darkness aren't you coming?" Luna asked. Darkness turned to her and smiled. "In a minute Luna. Go ahead I'll catch up" Luna nodded and left to see more of the market while Darkness turned to the jeweler. "Excuse me sir but, could you tell me how much that ring costs?" The jeweler looked at him and smiled. "Well young man that is part of our engagement set. It's quite expensive at 300,000 rings." Darkness looked a bit unsure. He had the funds but he didn't know if the time was right. The ring was perfect though and he figured he could buy it and wait until the time was right.

Darkness and Luna returned to the house around dinnertime. Tikal had made a simple wedding soup without the meatballs. Darkness knew they would have to leave the next morning and was a bit sad. He hadn't done everything he could and he wanted to end this visit with a bang, something Luna would never forget. While he was contemplating this he saw a newspaper clipping that had a headline that said "Meteor shower tonight." Darkness checked the date and confirmed that it was the current day. He now knew what he was going to do with Luna tonight. He gathered together a few things he would need for tonight such as a blanket to sit on, some kindling, and some food and water.

**Chapter 6: The Meteor Shower and the Return**

Darkness and Luna sat outside at the Lake of Rings and waited. Darkness had made a small fire to keep themselves warm while they waited. What they were waiting for, Luna hadn't the slighted clue. "Darkness we've been sitting her for 30 minutes. Why are we out here?" Luna was obviously bored. "You'll see, it should start very soon." Darkness grinned. He hadn't told Luna what was going to happen, just that it would be amazing. Luna tried to get him to tell her what it was but he said it was a surprise. Finally, it started. A small white streak flashed across the sky followed by many others. Luna gasped, she had scheduled starfalls before but had never seen one. Darkness put his arm around Luna and looked up at the sky enjoying the show with her.

The next morning Darkness and Luna had packed their bags and were getting ready to leave. " I wish you could stay a bit longer" Tikal said with a few tears. "Believe me mom, I wish I could too but we have responsibilities back in Equestria." Darkness said with a regretful smile. "I do have to get back. My sister has been handling my duties herself and I'm sure she could use some rest. It was lovely meeting you both." Luna said. Shadow smiled. "Feel free to come and visit us again. Our door is always open for the two of you." Luna smiled. "Thank you Shadow the Hedgehog." "Luna, I'm about to open the portal." Darkness called. "Farwell Shadow and goodbye to you as well Tikal." Tikal and Luna shared a hug. "We're going to miss you both." Darkness who had opened the portal home tuned and said. "We'll miss you too mom, dad. We will be sure to visit again." With that they stepped through the portal and arrived home." Luna departed to her quarters to unpack while Darkness went back to his house in upper Canterlot. As he unpacked he came across the ring he bought. He opened the box and looked at it and smiled. "One day." He thought to himself. He closed the box and placed it in a drawer. He continued to unpack as he thought of what tomorrow may bring and smiled.

_**The End**_


End file.
